Music Box
by soldiette
Summary: ...i'm now a prima ballerina...and i'm awestruck. mikanxnatsume
1. Prologue

"Wonderful Mikan!! That's the fourth time this week that you have done a quadruple pirouette without falling down! Good job!" praised my dance teacher, Mr. Narumi.

Yes, I know; for those who've met him, you guys probably didn't think that he could actually DANCE. I mean, out of all the people in the whole academy, it had to be Mr. Narumi who was now the new moderator of our dance club. But oh well, it's not like it's THAT bad. It's just…bizarre.

Well anyway, as of now, I'm 15 years old. I've been promoted into a 2-star student, yet things are still the same for me. Except for the fact that I'm now considered a _prima ballerina_, or so they say. I discovered my hidden talent for dancing right after I role played as a genie in our school fair 5 years ago. It just seems surprising that for such a short time, I was able to learn many moves and voila! I'm now the club head of our dancing club. Personally, I am awestruck- and I say that with all modesty.

Anyway, everything's all cool. Mr. Jinno still likes scolding me, but not so much anymore right after my grandfather died. His loss was unbearable for about two years, but eventually I was able to recover due to Hotaru's support, including all the baka-gun shots that she gave me. But I love her anyway.

So yeah, same old same old. Sumire's still picking on me, even if we're already high school sophomores. Ruka's still Ruka, and my buds Misaki and Tsubasa are seniors already. Anna and Nonoko are still the unpredictable pair that they are….and…wait. I think I've neglected to include one more person…oh yeah, that's right. The imbecile who broke my effin heart. Yes he broke my heart, tore it into pieces, then scattered it into the floor and used it as his rag. Well, not literally. But then, he did something that I don't want to remember. As of now, I don't even talk to him. I mean, I see him glance at me in the hallway sometimes but I pretend not to see him. I'm currently ignoring all his glances and blatant stares, yet it's very hard in my part. I haven't gotten over that jerk, after all. Oh and it's also double hard for me, since that asswipe happens to be the heartthrob and genius of the whole school.

And yes, he is none other than Natsume Hyuuga.


	2. Chapter 1: Bad News

**Author's notes: hello guys! thank you for giving reviews on my other story, "slow dance on the inside." i really appreciated it! it made my day, including all the reviews i recieved for this story!!! btw, in this story mikan is very ooc since she's more mature now and stuff. haha. XD so yeah. and i pardon me if the spacing in this story is demented, cuz i dont know how to fix it XD  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!! i wish i did though XD**

**Chapter 1: Bad News**

"So Mikan, are you going to the prom next month?" Nonoko asked me out of nowhere during lunch.

"Nonoko, you do know that I'm only a sophomore, right?" I looked at her like as if she just asked me if I forgot to wear my underwear today.

"I know, but then I heard that many male, junior students want to ask you out to be their prom date."  
"Really?" I was honestly a little bit surprised. "well, no one has asked me yet. Besides, I don't even know any guys from the third year batch so…"  
"Really?!?!?!?" Nonoko seemed really shocked with my answer. I wonder why.

"Yep."  
"B-but that's impossible!!! You're MIKAN SAKURA!"  
"And so?"

"You cannot _not _know any junior guys! I mean, most of them know you! EVERYONE knows you!!!"

"Well they may know who I am, but I doubt that they know me well enough to predict whether I'll accept their invitations or not."  
"On the contrary Mikan, people like me actually _know _what your decision will be if anyone invites you. And I'm pretty sure that you're just going to reject them." I turned around and saw Kokoroyomi stand right behind me.

"Oh stop reading my mind, Kokoroyomi! I mean…we'll never know. I might end up changing my mind if some cute junior asks me or something."

"Yeah right! I doubt that will happen. 'Cause I know that you're still not over a certain someone. Someone who goes by the name Nat—"

_WHACK!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sakura, you didn't have to hit me that hard with the lunch tray!" Kokoroyomi complained while a very nasty bump was visible on his forehead. Before he could even finish his sentence earlier, I whacked him on the head by impulse. He was knocked out unconscious for a few minutes, so Nonoko and I had to take him to the clinic. Nonoko had left immediately for her class though.

"Gomenasai! I got too carried away!!!"  
"You sure did!" He touched his forhead and winced at the pain. I feel really bad now.

"I am so sorry. I'll be more careful next time."

Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Don't worry, I understand. I mean I know it's hard…you know, what you're going through and all."

"Yeah well….whatever. I'm totally over it by now. It's all okay." I forced a smile on my face. At times like these, I always feel obliged to hide my true emotions.

"Sure Mikan, sure." Kokoroyomi turned his back on me. "You don't have to pretend, you know."

"Er…" Okay, now I don't know what to say. "I…"

"Mikan!" Yuu suddenly burst into the room. "Mr. Narumi's calling you! He told me to tell you to go to the dance studio immediately because he has something important to tell you!"

Kami-sama, I'm saved. Thanks a lot Yuu- or Mr. Narumi.

"Sorry Kokoroyomi. I'll talk to you again sometime!"  
I ran out of the room before he could even reply.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh Mikan, you're here!" Mr. Narumi exclaimed the moment I got in the studio.

"Hey Mr. Narumi. Yuu said you wanted to tell me something—?"

"Oh yes, yes. Please take a seat first." His rose whip suddenly appeared out of who-knows-where and he used it to pull the wooden chair in the corner of the room. I found that somewhat weird, but hey, stuff here in Alice Academy are anything BUT normal.

"Hmmm…so Mikan, you do know that the national inter-high dance competition is in four months, right?" He pushed the chair towards me and he got another one, so we both sat down.

"Yes sir. We've been training for a year already just for that event."

"Yes, I know. I'm very glad that all you members are very diligent when it comes to practicing." He paused for a while, as if he was thinking of what to say next. "But anyway, I think you have been informed before hand that you're going to be the one to represent our school in the Ballroom Dancing Category."

"Yes Mr. Narumi." Gee, thanks for reminding me. I really didn't need that right now, especially after what just happened during lunch. "Wait, excuse me Mr. Narumi, but I still have a class with Mr. Jinno. Is this all you wanted to talk about with me?"  
"Actually Mikan, there's something else that I would like to discuss with you." He breathed heavily, crossed his legs then laced his hand together on his lap. "You see, Tsubasa Andou was supposed to be your partner so you could present a dance routine together. Yet recently, he just got assigned to go to an important dance conference abroad for six months."

"What?!" I stood up, surprised. "But he has an understudy, right? " Oh please please PLEASE tell me he has an understudy. Oh Kami-sama, answer my prayer!  
"Well no. But don't worry. I held an audition last week while you were working on your dance presentation for the intramurals, and only one of our students passed it. I think you two will be able to create a very unique and fresh routine."

"Really?" I was so relieved. "And when do I get to meet him?"

"He's actually here right now." Mr. Narumi turned over his shoulder. "You can come in now."

The wooden door slowly opened, and I was immediately bewildered. I felt the beige painted walls closing in on me, and I suddenly found it hard to breathe. _Very _hard.

"Mikan, this is your new, official dance partner." Mr. Narumi rested his hand on my so-called dance partner's shoulder. "You and Natsume can start having solo practices tomorrow afternoon."


End file.
